


University Blues

by ASongofIceandHope (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, American College/University AU, F/M, Greek life au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ASongofIceandHope
Summary: Hermione Granger doesn’t put herself in between the fraternity rivalries that engulf her best friends’ time. Until she does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been wanting to do a college AU for some time as far as Tomione is concerned; I really think a somewhat Animal House-like rivalry would make sense between Tom’s frat and Harry and Ron’s frat, so that’s kind of where this idea comes from.
> 
> Most of this fic is based off student life at the University of Illinois, so if this isn’t similar to your own college experience it’s because it’s based off of what I know!

As Hermione drove her tiny sedan through the tree-lined streets, she felt her spirits lift at the promise of another semester at Hogwarts University. Her first two semesters had been nothing but memorable, and she was looking forward to making more memories with her best friends, Ron and Harry. She could tell that there was going to be something about this fall; something different from the past that made her extremely optimistic.

Until a herd of freshman pledges darted out in front of her car, forcing her to slam on the brakes. Freshmen always moved in a week before the rest of campus, and fraternities always used that early arrival as an opportunity to get all the stupidity of pledgeship started early. 

“Goddamnit!” she hissed, listening to her belongings rattle in her trunk. 

It was obvious to her which fraternity the group of boys was pledging; the only fraternity on campus who could get away with such open hazing was Delta Theta Iota. The Deltas, as they were known, were top house on campus and were extraordinarily brutal to their pledges. They also were known for some of the cruelest pranks on campus, especially around Homecoming. And rumor had it that Harry and Ron’s fraternity, Delta Nu Chi, was on the top of the Deltas’ hit list that year.

Hermione herself stayed out of Greek Life; her freshman year roommate, Lavender, had joined one of the top sororities on campus and had tried to harangue Hermione into rushing, but she had refused. Instead, Hermione had applied to become a Resident Advisor and would be supervising a whole floor of sophomore girls, Lord help her.

When she pulled up to the dormitory, admiring its traditional Georgian architecture, she noticed a gaggle freshmen were surrounding two figures who were standing beside two scooters. One had a mop of unruly black hair and was leaning against a brand-new Vespa, while the other had shaggy red hair and an older scooter he’d inherited from his older brothers.

“Harry, Ron!” Hermione shouted once she’d parked her car and climbed out. 

“Hey, ‘Mione!” Harry called, making his way through his little circle of admirers to embrace her. Ron followed closely behind, though he kept a slight distance from Hermione.

They both had lost their virginities to the other very early on during freshman year, but any attempts to date and become seriously involved had blown up in Ron and Hermione’s faces. Despite the awkwardness, they had agreed to remain friends. 

“Thanks for agreeing to help me move in,” she told them as she walked around her car to pop the trunk. “It would have taken me ages to lug these boxes up to my room.”

“Don’t mention it,” Harry grinned, grabbing a box and lifting it out of her trunk. “It’s the least we can do.” Ron nodded in agreement before taking a box as well. Hermione shouldered her backpack and led them up to the dorm. It was quiet overall, save for the first two floors that housed freshman girls and their RAs. The sophomores wouldn’t be arriving until tomorrow, which gave Hermione time to get settled and put their door decorations up and everything. 

“So,” Hermione began, dusting off her hands when they’d finally gotten every box up to her room. “When’s the first party of the year?”

Harry scratched the back of his head. “I dunno, actually,” he admitted.

“Riddle has been plotting to ruin our first party, apparently,” Ron explained. “He’s got it out for Harry ever since we trashed their homecoming float last year.”

“I see,” she hummed. 

Tom Riddle Jr. was the president of Delta Theta Iota and while Ron and Harry loathed him Hermione could admit she didn’t have much of an opinion one way or the other about him. He was a political science major, and he’d taken a few English classes that Hermione had been in. Overall, he was respectable, if not a bit of a schmoozer. They’d gotten into a fierce debate concerning Hamlet and whether or not the title character deserved the soldier’s burial Fortinbras ordered he have, but he was smart and good at voicing his opinions. Hermione could not fault him for that. 

“I honestly don’t see why he bothers with terrorizing the other fraternities,” Ron huffed.

“I don’t see why Dumbledore lets him get away with it,” Harry added. 

Hermione started unpacking her sheets and making her bed before she spoke. “Dumbledore has a lot more to worry about than one unruly fraternity,” she pointed out. “Especially when that fraternity has had no incidents of sexual assault and the top Greek GPA on campus.”

Naturally, Harry simply shrugged off her reasoning, but Ron spluttered in protest as he fiddled with Hermione’s printer.

“You’re actually defending him!” he whined. “You’re defending Tom-fucking-Riddle!”

“Considering I don’t know the man it would be wrong of me to condemn him personally just because his fraternity does bad things,” she said. “And those bad things are, unfortunately, not just performed by Delta but by most fraternities on this campus in the name of ‘tradition.’”

“‘Mione’s got a point,” Harry told Ron. 

But Ron, of course, wasn’t really going to listen to Hermione speak reason about the Deltas. The rivalry between the Deltas and the Chis went back years, and Ron knew more about the rivalry than most. He came from a long line of Chis, including all of his older brothers, his father, grandfather and so on. So at times the rivalry could get a bit personal for him.

“Well,” Ron huffed, “if Hermione is so close with good old Tommy then maybe she’ll get an invitation to the Deltas’ party tonight.”

“Don’t be stupid, Ron,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’ll be getting my room set up and preparing for my residents to arrive tomorrow.” Softly to herself she added, “As if any of them find me attractive enough to let me in...”

Once Hermione had assured Harry that she could handle the rest of her things herself, he and Ron left her. Ever the busybody, Hermione had her room all neat and organized in a little under an hour. Checking her phone, she realized she still had a few hours before the dining hall would open for dinner, so she grabbed her wallet and keys and headed to her favorite coffee shop on campus, Honeydukes Brew. 

The cozy, bohemian coffee shop was fairly crowded with students who had likely stayed in Hogsmeade for the summer or with members of the Greek community who had moved in early to prepare for fall recruitment. 

“What can I get you?” the middle-aged woman working the counter asked.

“Oh, a medium iced coffee, please,” Hermione told her. 

She waited off to the side to get her drink, and when she had it in her hands she was in such a hurry to get back to the dorms that she hadn’t been paying any attention to her surroundings. After quickly pivoting in the direction of the small circular table that held sugar, creamer and other necessities, Hermione crashed into a rather tall figure. The flimsy lid that kept her coffee contained popped off and she accidentally emptied almost all the cup’s contents onto a linen shirt. 

“Shit!” Hermione exclaimed, reaching for a napkin to dab at the stranger’s shirt. “I am so, so sorry...”

“You’re... You’re Harry Potter’s friend, aren’t you?” 

Hermione looked up slowly at the victim of her clumsiness and felt her face grow warm. Tom Riddle was looking down at her with an expression that could only be one of amusement. She was happy he wasn’t angry, but the smirk on his face made her extremely uneasy. 

He was tanner than he’d been in the class they’d shared second semester last year, but he was still rather fair-skinned. His hair was as black as ever, though, and was pushed back slightly due to the classic Ray Bans on the top of his head. Emerald green eyes twinkled down at her playfully, and all Hermione could think about was how small she felt in his presence.

“Yes,” she answered. “And you’re Tom Riddle.”

He crossed his arms and silently appraised her. It made her uneasy, especially when she was wearing her oldest pair of Birkenstocks, a well-worn Hogwarts University shirt and simple running shorts. She didn’t look like she’d just walked off the runway at Ralph Lauren’s Spring/Summer show. 

“You were in my Shakespeare class last semester.” It wasn’t a question, but Hermione still felt compelled to answer him.

“Yes, I was,” she confirmed. “We had a... lively debate about Hamlet.”

“I remember,” Tom stated, still looking her over. “What are you doing tonight... Hermione, is it?” She nodded. “What are you doing tonight, Hermione? I don’t suppose the Chis are having their party tonight, are they?”

“No,” she replied. “They actually, um, aren’t sure when they’re going to have their first party.”

“Well that means you’re free to come party at Delta tonight.” He grinned devilishly. “The party starts at ten and will go... well, until we say it’s over.”

Hermione’s heart thudded rapidly in her chest. Did Tom Riddle really just invite her to come to a Delta party? Surely she was hallucinating. She wasn’t the kind of girl who was invited to party with the Deltas; even Lavender had struggled to find her way into a Delta party and Lavender was your typical cut-and-paste blonde sorority girl. Hermione was brunette, petite and a bit awkward, even if she did have a decent enough body and a nice smile. She wondered if Riddle had an ulterior motive for inviting her and bit her lip.

“Can I bring a friend?” she asked, thinking of Ron’s younger sister who happened to be one of the freshmen living in her building. 

“Depends,” Tom hummed. “Is she pretty?”

Hermione pictured Ginny and nodded; Ron’s tall, athletic sister with long red hair and clear blue eyes... Ginny seemed more the type to party with a top house than Hermione.

“Then I don’t see why not,” he said. “I’ll see you tonight.”

By the time Riddle had walked out of the coffee shop, Hermione had all but forgotten about her spilled drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was a weird throwback to first semester of college for me. Enjoy some college trashiness!

“Of course I’ll go to a Delta party with you!” Ginny exclaimed, loud enough that everyone in the first floor lounge could hear. “Who invited you?”

“Could you be quiet?” Hermione sighed. “I could get fired if people knew I was going out!” She ran a hand through her hair and sat back in her chair, running through the events of earlier that afternoon again. “And if you must know, Tom Riddle invited me.”

Ginny’s jaw nearly hit the ground. 

“No fucking way,” she said. “Shit, Ron is gonna lose it...”

Hermione got up, knowing it would take quite some time to get ready for the night they had ahead of them. “Ron can’t know about any of this,” she told Ginny. “If he knew I was taking you into the snake pit... well, it wouldn’t be pretty.” She couldn’t even imagine the prank war that would ensue on Ron’s orders. 

Ginny sprang to her feet to follow Hermione up to her room. “Understood,” she stated. “Are we gonna order a pizza before we go out?”

“Sure,” Hermione shrugged. “We’ll probably want to have plenty of carbs in us anyway.”

After the pair finished a medium pepperoni pizza in Hermione’s dorm room, Ginny began to rifle through Hermione’s closet to borrow a top. As she did that, Hermione began the long process of taming her curls into something resembling a normal hairstyle. Finding that she couldn’t manage to straighten her hair all the way, Hermione settled for messy waves that she knew would frizz out halfway through the evening. 

“Hermione, you should wear this top!” Ginny said as she rummaged through Hermione’s closet. A black off-the-shoulder top hurdled toward Hermione, who grabbed it and held it up.

“You think so?” she asked.

“Yes!” Ginny replied as she slipped on a low-cut, sleeveless bodysuit that Hermione had almost forgotten she owned. “You’ll look really hot. And I’m sure Riddle is hoping for just that...” she wriggled her brows at her and Hermione blushed.

“By the time we get to the party he’ll probably be too drunk to remember my name, let alone that he personally invited me,” she retorted.

Still, she changed into the top Ginny wanted her to wear. 

“That’s the spirit,” Ginny teased.

They spent the rest of the evening leading up to the party trying to do their makeup and chit-chatting about what they thought the party would be like. Ginny had only ever heard stories about Chi parties from Ron and her other brothers, while Hermione had only ever been to Chi parties. She told Ginny what little she knew about what Delta parties could be like, and began to feel nervous as ten o’clock quickly passed. 

At about ten-fifteen, the two girls left the dormitory to head to Delta house. Hermione checked her makeup in the lounge one last time, wiping a bit of smudged eyeliner away from the corner of her eyes while Ginny fiddled with her earrings one last time.

“How do I look?” Hermione asked her, smoothing her hands over her distressed light-wash jeans. 

“Amazing. Tom Riddle won’t know what hit him,” Ginny teased. “How do I look?”

“Perfect, as always,” Hermione answered. “Let’s go. The party started fifteen minutes ago and it’ll be twenty after by the time we get to the house.”

The streets of campustown were crawling with students out and about, looking for a place to have a good time before school really started up — not that schoolwork deterred many from having a good time. Hermione rounded Third Street and grabbed Ginny’s hand loosely as they approached Greek Row. The familiar blocks of fraternities were packed with students who were party-hopping from house to house. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the scent of vomit and cheap weed that was a hallmark of the block, but powered on through underclassmen who were already beginning to black out.

At the heart of Greek Row was its most impressive frat house. The white stone structure sat upon manicured lawns with a curving path leading to the front door. Colored lights were flashing behind shining glass windows, and the great cherry wood door was open, but guarded by two hulking figures that Hermione recognized as Crabbe and Goyle. 

“Great,” she sighed as she led Ginny up the walk. 

“Who do you know here?” Crabbe grunted. 

“Tom Riddle,” Hermione answered truthfully. “He invited both of us.” 

Goyle snorted. “Sure he did.”

“Why don’t you go ahead and ask him yourself?” Hermione challenged. “Or better yet, why don’t you go get him and tell him I’m here? Or, of course, you could just let me in.”

“Fine,” Crabbe stated.

“Bitch,” Goyle muttered under his breath.

Hermione sniffed at them both and marched into the house, allowing her senses to be overwhelmed by the thumping bass of some new rap album and the flashing lights all around the first floor. 

“God, it’s loud!” Ginny shouted over the music.

“I know!” Hermione replied. “Do you want a drink?” 

Naturally, Ginny nodded and Hermione led her over to the bar. Like most of the houses on campus, Delta served a rather dangerously strong concoction they called “Butterbeer,” which was basically Butterscotch Schnapps, vanilla Burnett’s and cream soda. Hermione procured a red plastic cup for herself and for Ginny, and sipped the sickeningly sweet booze. It was obvious from the smoothness of the drink that the Deltas bought better alcohol than most houses, but that didn’t change the fact that Butterbeer was admittedly disgusting. 

“This is gross,” Ginny muttered. “But... good? What the fuck?”

“Welcome to college,” Hermione laughed. “Do you want to dance?” Ginny nodded immediately and the two wedged themselves into a spot on the dance floor. 

Keeping an eye out for Riddle, Hermione tried her best to enjoy the party. She also watched out for another Delta, but not because she was hoping to see him. Quite the contrary; the other Delta she was somewhat acquainted with was a giant pain in the ass who just so happened to be in the same major as Hermione. 

“Granger,” an annoyingly southern accented voice drawled behind her. “Since when did you have good enough taste in friends to get in here?”

With a sigh, Hermione turned to face the source of the voice, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy’s great-grandfather had made a fortune on the stock market back in the 1950s, and the family had wanted for nothing since. The silver-haired youth before her was tall and slim, and dressed exclusively in Vineyard Vines clothing. 

“It just so happens that your chapter president invited me,” she told him. 

“Tom? Tom invited you?” Draco sniffed. “Well. I have to say that I’m shocked. Though I suppose everyone has to slum it every once in a while. Enjoy the party, Granger. Not that you know how to have fun.” 

Before Hermione could tell Draco just what she thought of him, he walked away into the crowd of people around the bar. 

“What a douchebag!” Ginny yelled, dancing with her drink held in the air. 

“You can say that again!” Hermione agreed. Her cup was unfortunately empty and she frowned. “Do you want another drink?” Ginny nodded, so Hermione slipped back toward the bar. As she did, she happened to look up in the direction of the grand staircase of the house. 

A familiar figure was descending them, dressed in a silk button-down shirt and jeans. Hermione’s mouth went dry as their eyes met for the briefest of moments. 

Tom maneuvered his way behind the bar and began to pour two drinks. Hermione watched as he put them in her outstretched hands before pouring himself a drink and slipping out from behind the bar to stand beside her.

“My... My friend is still over there dancing,” she told him, trying not to yell too loud at him.

“Do you want to dance, then?” Tom asked. Hermione felt her face grow hot, and she didn’t know if it was due to the crowded room, the alcohol, or the attractive boy standing beside her. Though if the five o’clock shadow on his face was any indication, he was much more a man than a boy. 

“Y-Yeah, sure!” Hermione exclaimed. 

Rather nervously, she grabbed his hand to lead him back to where Ginny was dancing. Hermione handed Ginny her drink before taking a long swallow of her own and turning to Tom. Drake’s “Grammys” came on, and Hermione cursed whichever pledge was in charge of the playlist because grinding was almost unavoidable when that song came on. Everyone instantly seemed to be on each other and Hermione bit her lip as she turned around so her back was to Tom. 

“You seem nervous,” Tom whispered in her ear as she finally pressed back against him tentatively. His hand was on her hip, his grip tight and slightly possessive. “Relax, Hermione. It’s just fun.”

She took another big gulp of her drink and reminded herself of that. But the alcohol wore away at her inhibitions and she began to press herself up against him more heatedly. His hands began to roam from their original position on her hips, and her heart was pounding slightly in her chest as his left hand slipped up her torso. 

“Maybe... we should take this... elsewhere?” Tom suggested. 

Hermione looked around for Ginny, who, much to her relief, had found her roommate and was chatting with her and a few other girls.

“We should,” Hermione agreed. “Just give me a moment?” She walked up to Ginny. “Hey, I’m going to... uh...”

“Go fuck Tom Riddle,” Ginny finished for her. “Go on! I won’t leave by myself.”

“Text me when you get back to the dorm,” Hermione stated before turning back to Tom and taking his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: that recipe for “Butterbeer” is an actual recipe for alcoholic Butterbeer. Just please, please do not use Burnett’s. That shit is fucking disgusting.
> 
> Next up: Hermione and... the walk of... shame????


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated ANYTHING... college has been hard this semester. But it’ll be winter break in less than a month, and I’ll probably get some work done (hopefully).
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this smutty, smutty chapter...

Tom’s room was one of the cleanest Hermione had ever seen in a fraternity, which was saying something. Most of them were littered with empty bottles of alcohol and dirty socks, but Tom’s was very nearly spotless, save for some clutter on his desk. 

He’d closed the door behind the two of them and locked it, but hadn’t moved toward Hermione while she observed his room. 

“What are you staring at?” she asked when she noticed, her face flushing.

“A pretty girl,” he answered smoothly, closing the gap between them with barely two strides. “A pretty, smart girl... who just so happens to be in my bedroom right now.”

“It just so happens I am,” Hermione smiled. 

Her heart was pounding a mile a minute as Tom’s arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close. Hermione stared at his lips as her tongue darted out to wet her own, and the next thing she knew, she was kissing Tom-fucking-Riddle. 

He was a good kisser in the way that he was a firm kisser; it was clear from the get-go that he was a man who liked to be in control. But Hermione didn’t mind it. There was something about being kissed so thoroughly and so surely that it made her brain go fuzzy. And she liked it when she didn’t feel like her brain was going at a mile a minute. 

When his hands traveled underneath her shirt, Hermione felt her breath hitch. Tom’s fingers ghosted over the smooth skin of her abdomen, making an all-too-familiar heat pool in her stomach.

But the feather-light touches were gone as soon as he reached her breasts. A soft moan escaped Hermione’s lips when he cupped them both firmly, his thumbs brushing over her quickly hardening nipples through her lacy bra. She quickly tugged her own shirt off before attacking the buttons of Tom’s own, eagerly splaying her hands out across his chest. 

“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed when Tom picked her up, scrambling to wrap her arms around his neck as he deposited her on his bed. He grinned down at her and quickly undid her bra.

She could hear the faint thump of the music downstairs and Hermione almost laughed. 

“What is it?” Tom inquired, running a hand down her side. 

“It’s just... me? Here? With you?” she breathed, searching his eyes. “It’s all a bit laughable, isn’t it?” 

Tom’s brows knit together. “I don’t think so,” he replied. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Hermione wholeheartedly believed him. So when he reached to unbutton her jeans, she happily raised her hips so he could slide them down more easily. Tom tossed them aside when they were gone, and rose to his feet. Hermione lounged on the bed and stared up at him, watching his fingers deftly undo the button of his own jeans and unzip his zipper. She swallowed hard as she watched him, admiring the curve of his hip bone and the neatly kept trail of dark hair that started just below his navel and disappeared beneath the waistband of his boxer-briefs. 

When he moved to join her on his bed, Hermione scooted over to make room, but soon found herself on top of him. She rolled her hips slightly, earning a slight snarl from Tom who sat up and wrapped a hand loosely around Hermione’s throat. Their eyes met and she bit her lip, gasping slightly as he squeezed. 

“Tom,” she gasped, both surprised and confused at how the feeling of his hand wrapped around her throat excited her. 

“Tell me what you need, Hermione,” he purred, her name slipping from his tongue like honey.

She couldn’t believe she was about to say it, but between how wet her panties were becoming and the fact that she could feel his erection against her thigh, Hermione needed all this teasing and whatnot to get over with. Tom had since slipped his other hand down the front of her panties and was running his middle finger between her folds, purposefully brushing it against her clit over and over. 

“You,” she murmured. “I need you... to fuck me.”

It was as if she’d said the magic words. Tom flew into action, his fingers dipping into her sex and curling just so. Hermione’s hips lurched forward as he teased her, her fingers tangling in his hair as she rolled her hips to match the stroking of his fingers. 

“Mm...” Tom breathed against the shell of her ear as Hermione moaned. “So tight, Hermione... and so wet... is this all for me?” She nodded, at a loss for words as he brought her to a shuddering climax. With a quick shift, Tom was now on top and was tugging down his boxer-briefs. “Do you swear it, Hermione? Say it.”

“Th-This is all for you,” she panted. Had she not been in such a blissful state, she might have been concerned by Tom’s wording, but she was too busy on cloud nine to notice. 

Besides, her attention was quickly turning to Tom’s cock. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly as she looked; the only other erection Hermione had ever seen before was Ron’s, but she certainly hadn’t been intimidated by Ron’s. It wasn’t as if Tom was unreasonably endowed, she surmised, but he was definitely above average in both length and girth, making Hermione wonder what sort of night she was in for. 

As if sensing some trepidation on her part, Tom sat back on his heels. Hermione then sat up further and scooted toward him, reaching out to wrap one hand around his length. She ran her thumb through the bit of moisture that had gathered at the tip, stroking his cock up and down a few times before she wrapped her lips around the head. 

The delighted groan that left Tom’s mouth was music to Hermione’s ears as she began to take him further into her mouth. Once his head hit the back of her throat, she began to bob her head up and down at a steady pace, using one hand to still stroke him while the other gently played with his balls. Tom fisted a hand in her hair and forced her down further, making Hermione splutter and gag. She pulled back, her lips making a wet pop when they left his cock.

“If you’re going to do that, I’m going to leave,” she told him firmly. 

Tom smirked and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her despite the fact that he could taste himself in her lips. “That’s alright,” he assured. “Though I’d quite like to get to fucking you now, if you don’t mind?”

Hermione returned his smirk and lay back down on the bed, spreading her legs. “I don’t mind at all,” she hummed. 

Tom kissed her right below her navel, then above it, and all the way up until he reached her lips. He pressed a firm kiss to her lips just as he buried his cock in her heat, muffling the groan that left Hermione at the swift motion. 

It was unlike any time she had ever been with Ron, Hermione vaguely thought as Tom pulled almost completely out of her only to slam right back into her. Her groan was audible that time, and she was almost certain that anyone wandering down the hall could hear her. 

Tom took her hard and fast, which Hermione was grateful for considering how long it had taken them to get to such a point. Her cries were getting louder and louder, and when Tom reached down between them to rub her clit, Hermione was almost certain she screamed. Her body was sensitive and sore, but Tom wasn’t quite finished; he took one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth, sucking and tugging on it with his teeth as his pace slowed. 

It gave her enough time to catch her breath before he was pounding into her again, making her back arch off the bed and her toes curl. His name was the only thing on her lips when she orgasmed again, and a low whine left her parted lips when she felt Tom spend inside of her. 

He lay beside her for a moment, catching his own breath before he spoke.

“That, Granger,” he panted, “was by far, the best fuck of my life.”

Hermione could only nod sleepily, which prompted Tom to wrap an arm around her before he too drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the smut was good; did anyone catch Tom’s possessiveness in this chapter? It was kind of subtle, but kind of not... that’ll certainly be interesting...
> 
> Let me know what y’all thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Partying with the Deltas! We also will meet Frat Boy Draco, which should be interesting.


End file.
